Lifeless
by Kodoku6
Summary: Drabble I wrote one night. It's basically about Tifa, reminiscing on the old times and unrequited love for Cloud after her return in Nibelheim. Please R&R!


**Lifeless  
**_By: Kodoku433  
Word Count: 1282_

Author's Notes: I was bored, and I was in a weird mood, so I, somehow, created this useless drabble on Tifa. Well, enjoy it..

_

* * *

_

Tifa Lockheart, who was full of life, sat at her open window, feeling the breeze, and staring dully at the beautiful sunset. She sat there, alone, after all this time of her life, she was alone. Always, she was smiling at everyone, cheering them up, encouraging them, and always there when needed. Everything she did was for them, she cared for them, and did everything in her power to bring a smile upon their faces whenever the situation almost seemed devastating and impossible. The girl had always bottled up her emotions, telling everyone it was better to express their feelings than bottling it up inside of themselves. She did though, she did not want her emotions to be a burden on other people, so she bottled them up. Keeping her tears inside, she could not cry. However, that was the past. Here she is, sitting alone in front of her window, with no glint of happiness or life in her eyes. Now they were just a pair of plain ruby eyes.

Tifa returned to Nibelhiem with Cloud, the man she loved most. He had left Nibelhiem, shortly after he came back with Tifa, to clear his thoughts. Tifa knew why, the man she loved, loved another. The girl who had stolen Tifa's dream was the last Ancient, Aeris Gainsborough. She could not blame Cloud for loving Aeris though, like she could notblame herself for loving Cloud. She wondered, why did she love Cloud, why was her love unrequited? She knew the answer already, yet she could not believe it, but she admitted it to herself anyway, it was because Cloud loved Aeris. It pained her to no ends, repeating that to herself over and over again. That he loved Aeris, not her. She realized that Cloud was not as cold as he used to be around Aeris. He was more soft, and different when around Aeris. Tifa knew that it hurt Cloud every time Aeris was mentioned after the loss. Her loss for them. Why was Aeris so innocent, so pure? She did not know the answer to anything about Aeris. Although, Tifa hated to admit it, Aeris was perfect for Cloud. Cloud needed someone like Aeris, a carefree, beautiful, loving, caring person. Probably everything she was not, she always thought. The ruby-eyed woman had no chance in getting Cloud's heart after it was taken away from her by Aeris.

The sky started to darken as the sun disappeared in the horizon, leaving Tifa there to sit in her chair, now staring at the town. Every light was on, she could see children being called in by their moms as it became dark and cold outside. Tifa did notcare, she could sit there for hours, reminiscing on the old times. After many hours, she decided to leave her occupied seat, creased after being used for so long. She walked though the hall with her lightnightgown following her every step. She was walking, repeating the same steps over and over again until she reached her wanted destination. Before she could walk any further, she stopped and stared with her ruby eyes at the mirror standing in front of her. She could see a slim and fragilefigure, staring back with dulled ruby eyes and dark brown hair neatly groomed every morning. Broken and shattered, was the only thing that she could describe what the image looked like right now. She touched the reflection, watching herself unconsciously let a tear slip out of her eyes. When did she become like this, she asked herself. No one answered. Giving the reflection one dull stare, she left to sleep, leaving the mirror to, again, collect dust.

Morning had come early, Tifa forgot to close her bedroom curtains, letting in the bright sunlight having it light up her entire room. Tifa glanced around and yawned silently. She decided that she needed fresh air, so she grabbed some clothes, took a light shower, and changed. For the first time in many weeks, she left her house, closing the door gently behind her. She walked around Nibelheim, adults whispering and greeting Tifa gladly, after not being able to talk to the heart broken woman. The townspeople knew they could do nothing to cheer up the young woman, only one person can change who she is right now, and the person just so happened to be Cloud Strife. Tifa still loved him after all these years, since she was a kid, since they ever met. In the middle of her walk though, she felt dizzy and weak, she could not stand on her two feet anymore. She felt so weak, so helpless, so she gave in to the darkness consuming her. Tifa fell unconscious, and lay there in the middle of the cold street. The people gathered around Tifa, requesting for help for this young woman. They knew she needed help, they wanted her alive. The last thing Tifa heard was a shocked scream of a woman, screaming "Tifa".

Tifa woke up, only to be greeted by the smell of fresh coffee, and a white ceiling. Silently, she groaned, and got up to sit on the mattress she was resting on. She glanced at the room, to see a man, quite older than she was, sipping a small cup of coffee until he noticed Tifa sitting there staring at him.

"Ah! Tifa! You must be wondering where you are! Well, your at my clinic, you fell unconscious while you were taking a stroll in the streets!" the man happily explained.

"Fell…unconscious…?" Tifa, for the first time in many months, spoke. Listening to the words flowing out her mouth with a dry, small, soft voice accompanying it.

"Yes, you fell unconscious due to the lack of food you've been eating. I got some results and I couldn't believe it! You're not eating anything! If you keep this up you can fall really ill and maybe, possibly, die!" the man spoke, with great concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, sir. I must be leaving now, please do not concern yourself with me…" Tifa spoke again. She got up and walked out of the clinic, leaving the man standing there, stunned by what Tifa said.

Tifa left the clinic and walked back to her house, she noticed how the flowers and grass was still clinging on to life, so she decided to water them, as they did not deserve to wither away because of her selfish actions. She spent some time watering the flowers and grass. She, unexpectedly, smiled at the watered plants, and watched the water soak into the moist soil, giving the plants their food. After successfully watering the plants, she left for her house again, her smile gradually faded away as she entered her lifeless home, and returned to her daily routine, sitting at the window, staring at nothing.

Lovely as this Tifa Lockheart could be, she was now alone, she could now express her feelings, cry her soul out, let her tears fall freely down her face from her eyes, knowing that no one could see this woman's enjoyful soul withering away as every long day passes by. She could cry her heart out now. She could not cry in front of her comrades, her friends, because she had to keep strong for them, she had to keep them in the right path and encourage them to keep going. Now, Tifa would just wait for Cloud's return, hoping that maybe she could start a new life with him, just maybe.

_"To Love Someone Who Does Not Love You, To See Your Love In The Arms Of Another. It Is The Most Painful Thing To Feel…"_

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Told you it was pointless...and useless...the quote at the end was made by my brother, I bet he doesn't even know I used it in this fic! Sorry if I wasted your time or anything, and sorry if there were grammatical, or spelling errors, I'm still working on it!

Please Review, It'll make me a happy panda!


End file.
